


FF7xFF15拉郎脑洞：雇佣兵克劳德X王子诺克提斯设定

by KnightNO4time



Series: 雇佣兵克劳德X王子诺克提斯设定 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Cloud Strife
Series: 雇佣兵克劳德X王子诺克提斯设定 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836040





	FF7xFF15拉郎脑洞：雇佣兵克劳德X王子诺克提斯设定

【并不太会搞各国关系和商业问题，没啥特别的前因后果和各种角色合理性处理，就是爽一把仅此而已。构建不出来的东方欢迎探讨脑洞】

在这里基本上死的人都没死，因为半架空AU，所以关系也有调整。年龄也有变化（这里克劳德和扎克斯都是23岁）

路希斯是一个大国，拥有水晶，繁荣昌盛，科技发达。但也因为这样，基本和周围国家独立，戴涅布莱依旧是它的附属国。  
曾经拥有过水晶的尼弗尔海姆目前是对路希斯威胁最大的国家。  
同时这个虽然有着神和水晶，但也同时存在着魔晄这个资源。但根据神巫的传达，那个是地球的生命，所以并不能开采。  
于是这个资源和古代种基本成为一个“传说”，部分人并不知道，基本上都是水晶和神话浮于水面。  
但周围的国家里，崛起了神罗电力公司，并且铸造了工业大都市米加德。他们发现和开采利用了魔晄，并由此“复兴”了周围的这一大片区域，将周围地区凝聚到一起，成为了强大的有实力的科学国度。  
然后神罗很会做生意（我姑且这样讲）上到武器，下到家用电器，他们全会造。于是乎，神罗品牌全球知名…（为何我用词写到这里有点搞笑😂？）  
然后神罗就要搞贸易了，至少他把尼弗尔海姆开通了，周围其他国也可被搞定。然后他的目标是独立且不需要科技互通支持的同样科技实力大国——路希斯。  
【我这个并不会搞politics的人写这个真是…要死要活。要把脑洞那点渣渣拼凑连起来好痛苦啊orz】  
然后因为魔晄能源很好用，所以人们面对这个新资源自然是很欢迎。不过神罗也利用这个制造了特种兵，并且知道了古代种的存在，希望可以找到更多能源，建立新的米德加。  
戴涅布莱的代代神巫早已发现了神罗的过度开采会让地球遇到危机，并且对于资源耗竭这种替代神罗也会考虑到水晶，所以路希斯王国基本上是神罗很戒备，并且保持距离，话里话外对他们适应魔晄感到了质疑。  
【这么一看可能觉得，路希斯至少还要阻止一下神罗开采资源，保护一下星球。但这件事姑且放在一边！这个脑洞只是写个开头的CP设想，国家问题和后续战争之类的姑且不提……我已经搞不定了，打住！】  
但如今神罗的影响力已经不容小视，路希斯也无法永恒的闭关锁国。同样神罗利用魔晄实施的特种兵改造和各种生物实验的一些不确定消息有所被其他过度政府注意到，也多少有引起戴涅布莱和路希斯的关注。  
总而言之，神罗要打开路希斯的市场，并且开始两个地方的沟通。不过神罗也是有他们自己的主意。  
首先人民之间可以进行相互入国工作的资格，当然有很严格的流程和规定以及限制。以及米德加依旧分了上层和下面的贫民窟，路希斯来的人基本都在圆盘上。

接着来说一下角色。

【FF7这边】  
先不说萨菲罗斯他们如何了，是死是活什么目的，这个暂且没考虑。设定可以在讨论玩啦。  
然后就是扎克斯没死，并且带着克劳德离开了神罗。然后同事，可以设定克劳德是1st，但也可以不是。  
两人逃走后的一段时间开始时还被追杀，但后来就被……因为种种原因【这里暂且不深究了】就把他们抛弃了，做了一定的互不干涉也不泄露的“封口”协议………总而言之，虽然都是浸泡过魔晄的神罗战士，不过他们俩已经获得自由，开始了想做什么就做什么的万事屋工作，而且在米德加的贫民窟那边还挺有名。并且偶尔他们会做雇佣兵的工作，到处出行，因此他们也会为了酬劳和任务去路希斯行事。  
以及克劳德在出逃和之前性格有所改变，但不是因为扎克斯之死什么的，但也会变就是了。  
【不确定设想：】  
爱丽丝和扎克斯是现任男女朋友关系，但也可以是前男女朋友关系（但为何分手没思考）。  
蒂法和克劳德是单纯的青梅竹马关系，也可以是单箭头或者暧昧。  
蒂法还在第七天堂，雪崩那边也有想着搞翻神罗炸了魔晄炉。

【FF15这边】  
戴涅布莱还好好的，所以也没有联婚的事情。诺克提斯和露娜是青梅竹马，但露娜很早成为了下一戒神巫，且游历各国进行人们使骸的治疗，因此很忙。他们俩见面很少，依旧是个飞狗传信的笔友。  
所以说这个使骸化的情况，是现在世界蔓延的疫情。后方会不会有星痕，那可能是第二波疫情…也可能同时爆发…（这星球没救了，灭亡吧！）  
姑且在这里不谈艾汀如何了，他的位置现在没发定位。欢迎读到这里的人一起来说点想法，但他现在可以继续在尼弗尔海姆做宰相，也可以不存在了…先放一边。  
电影里的尼克斯他们也都好好活着，依旧都是王者之剑。

于是将到这里，后方会不会有战争，各国未来，怎么结局，这个现在都不在这个设定的设想范围里！  
但是欢迎一起讨论呀，虽然被这么一搞也很难讨论就是了。  
然后来说说这拉郎CP正篇的这段时间背景。  
就是神罗提出要和路希斯进行更深入的市场和国家交流，但因为彼此都很有实力和能力，和路希斯所以他们的不信任，因此这次为期一周的交流设计在了路希斯国边境外建立的巨大的外交圣殿里。  
因为我在外面，虽然靠近路希斯，但也都是魔物。而且也在两个底盘的中央，某个角度是“灰色地带”。  
顺便说因为这时候尼弗尔海姆还没大肆攻略路希斯，但有攻略其他地方（但一部分被神罗收了），随意雷吉斯他们还没建立第二道屏障，这里他也还没衰弱到电影里那种程度，所以可以离开王都去参加这次会晤。  
【这里我也思考王子年龄要不要放小，毕竟还不是王位更替之际…这个再说吧（如果他缩小，克劳德也会再度年龄变动）】  
然后这个会晤的殿堂我想的是很大很宏伟，很想庄园，里面有房间给所有来宾的。周围也有小镇，某个角度是个景区。  
路希斯那边不能让全部兵力都离开国家，所以一部分皇家高层留在王都继续执政，兵力也留了一大部分，继续保护国家和人民的治安。  
国王和王子出行会带着重要的部下，和精英部队。王者之剑的成员带了一部分留了一部分，尼克斯他们跟着国王走的。  
诺克提斯本来对这种很没兴趣，而且他平日在普通的环境里生活，但这次需要穿的很正规，以王子的身份去那种大场合，还是很煎熬的。  
毕竟是考虑到国家的影响和对方的实力，王子还是要露脸的。但基本上王子也就是被摆在会场里给神罗看到。  
普隆普特这次没去，因为这次是很隆重的皇家内部和外来高层的会面，他们没法跟着。  
然后王子这辆车是尼格斯开的车，伊格尼斯坐在副驾驶。王子坐在后方，作为王者之盾的古拉迪欧拉斯坐在他旁边。毕竟这回大场合，皇家出行，护卫严谨。  
为了双方都有所保障，这地宴会的那个庄园里的人都是从两边派来的。所以就是皇家的人和皇室信任的人雇在那买。神罗那边也有员工临时调动过去，塔克斯其实有几个混在里面，神罗士兵也是护卫。  
自然神罗也不能都出动，因为还要管理米德加那边，所以也只是一小部分精英跟着。  
总的来讲，两边都只是带了一小部分人在这里，那必然还是需要人手。吃了这里本来的人和他们两边的人，也花钱雇佣了一小部分其他人。  
而扎克斯和克劳德就是雇佣而来当作保安的人，其他也有几个其他团体的。他们口碑不错，而且这次报酬丰厚，所以接下来。如果有钱就什么都做的话，花钱买的人也是可以保障的，所以请了他们。  
至于他俩碰到了神罗的人什么样的举动，这里暂且没思考。  
不过另一方面，因为国王会在媒体上抛头露面，王子几乎不会，所以这算是从远处克劳德第一次见到路希斯的王子。  
诺克提斯平日皇宫都不怎么出入，所以一些部下军人也都没真的见过他就是了。这次宴会上他基本就是，吃吃喝喝，百无聊赖，应付各种搭话，或者一个人闷。伊格尼斯他们比他会应付多了，他都推给了伊格尼斯他们。  
他大概唯一的想法就是，出来看看这个没去过的地方，可以逛逛，帮普隆普特拍点照片回去。但是因为这是不安全的地方，还是很大的事情，随意他其实被限制了范围，不能随便外出活动，因此他很郁闷。  
【其他方面设想：可能这个期间会发生的事】  
1\. 雪崩可能会在此期间去进行魔晄炉摧毁计划。  
2\. 尼弗尔海姆可能会去攻打路希斯，但可能性小，还有第一屏障。  
3\. 尼弗尔海姆可能会去侵略戴涅布莱，但感觉目标性的话也可能性小。  
4\. 尼弗尔海姆可能回来攻击会场，但神罗和他们有关系的话应该不会。  
【于是第1条最有可能，在这一周会晤中期，神罗总裁收到了魔晄炉爆炸的消息】

下面我终于终于可以写cp段子小脑洞了！  
是甜而轻松的。

——段子1——  
因为是外来雇佣兵，随意克劳德他们基本不会被安排在会场里面，除了换班的时候临时。  
会场是那种很大的宴会厅，好几个门。他和克劳德在一个门，一边一个那样守着。也会听到看到一些内容（无非不是演讲和第一天神罗推销他们自己）  
然后克劳德有一张漂亮的脸，扎克斯也有一张帅气的脸。然后被路过的喝醉的女士们缠住了（可能是贵宾带来的关系者）扎克斯可以应付几句，克劳德就完全手足无措，还没发躲开（因为在工作）  
这一幕被正在无所事事无聊至极的诺克提斯看到了，就顺便出手相救。  
（基友吐槽：哪里都避不开女人的克劳德）  
诺克特走过去打了招呼，那些女士们看到居然是王子，会突然惊醒的紧张的打招呼，一方面是失态的一幕被看到，另一方面是有点激动啦。会说着“哎呀是诺克提斯殿下啊！”“是王子殿下呢”之类的，交头接耳。  
虽然诺克提斯也不会应付，但这时候用王子身份和表面社交手段就很方便。他会说“这个人（克劳德）很为难，毕竟还在工作中。这是很重要的场合，所以还是不要干扰岗位上的人了”说的意外的很正经，其实他内心很郁闷。  
于是女士们就离开了。  
总的来讲，诺克提斯基本不会和克劳德多说什么，这种时候也没什么要说的。也许会说一句“还真是辛苦呢”之类的轻松调侃的话，或者看了一眼打个招呼就走了，他也不会应付这种时候会被克劳德说什么感谢的话。  
如果不出意外，也许对面的扎克斯反而会和诺克提斯搭两句话，反而帮助克劳德道谢，诺克提斯只是别扭的摆摆手说“这没什么”。  
这就是第一次克劳德从近距离看到诺克提斯王子的脸。  
这是初遇的构思，但是并没怎么交流。

——段子2——  
王子觉得这里太无聊了，而且他一点也不喜欢这种聚集着政客的宴会，也不能随便去附近。  
伊格尼斯会管，格拉迪欧拉斯会守他。所以王子拼了老命没有碎懒觉，应是早上溜出去了，就为了在大厅后跑去附近的自然湖泊附近钓鱼玩。  
不过一般这种时候在这种地方，王子出行都非常慎重，肯定要带着人护卫。可是他不是把格拉迪欧拉斯甩开溜了吗？于是好巧不巧碰到了碰到了换班下来的克劳德。  
与此同时还远处碰到其他来宾，自然会被打招呼问好，还会被奇怪王子要出去却不带人。因此很怕被打小报告或者叫住，诺克提斯顺手“抓走了”有过一面之缘但并不知道名字的克劳德。  
总的来说，是以王子的身份命令他当临时护卫。克劳德…毕竟目前都在任务范围内，报酬不会少，所以就被拽走了。  
于是有了一个画面，就是克劳德无奈的跟在一旁护卫，看着王子游街。  
结果王子只是留到公园的湖泊旁坐着钓鱼，克劳德无事可做的杵在后方。都不善于开口说话，于是死寂一片…  
当然后来被出来找诺克提斯的伊格尼斯他们找到，被抓了回去。诺克提斯还是老是的端着自己的锅，说这和克劳德没关系，识别他临时拉走的。  
当然中途和朋友商量后。我觉得诺克提斯的心肠，看着闷闷站一旁的克劳德也许也会有点自责，而且他也不是喜欢那种用王子身份高高在上的类型，这样尴尬让他很难受，但是他又不善开口直接道歉，怪不好意思的。  
所以诺克提斯可能会过去说借给克劳德鱼竿，问他要不要钓鱼试试看。  
根据朋友的说法，如果王子详细的介绍怎么钓鱼以及有趣不有趣，克劳德可能会尝试一下。要不然也会冷淡地说“没兴趣”，不参与。  
但是如果克劳德真的无所事事，无事可做，跟着王子一路的话。回来后会被扎克斯嘲笑。根据朋友的说法，扎克斯会说“陪王子出去玩都找不到事干，你也真是很闷啊，和他一起钓钓鱼也好啊。”

——段子3——  
【这个就跳动很大了！！进度也和前面的内容比较分离！！】  
【我就想吃口CP开个车，所以直接蹦入确认关系后，还发生了深入关系。地点不确定，可以是在那个会场来个急速的，也可以是后来发展在其他地方，比如公寓】  
总是就是秘密的恋情，因为身份很悬殊，住的地方和生活方式也不同。  
基本上我觉得他们不会有结局（喂！）最后会选择离开…以为种种原因。  
总之此时此刻如果是一开始的恋情的话，诺克提斯会偷偷开了一个窗户，让克劳德翻了进来。  
反正干了该干的事…这个我个人是克劳德X诺克提斯，但我也不介意别人思考诺克提斯X克劳德，反正就是翻云覆雨一下呗。我也没思考具体如何相处模式，但是克劳德或许并不会如他所愿那样，真的有接触过漫画和游戏之类的东西。虽说…克劳德能干的话，就啥都能干，跳舞也很在行。  
总之深夜诺克提斯就让克劳德在床上和自己一起睡了一晚上。结果早上醒来发现睡过头了，伊格尼斯可能回来叫他，还有门钥匙。结果刚要起来，就发现伊格尼斯来了，还要来敲门，可能害怕他不起来而直接进卧室。  
诺克特慌张掩护，立刻穿衣，堵门，转移伊格尼斯注意力，顺势比手势让克劳德溜走😂  
克劳德还是有那么一点慌的，虽然他比较呆愣也没啥特别的反应在脸上，总的来讲看起来淡定了些。反正他穿完衣服后，就霸气的扛着刀从窗户逃出去了。

就是这样的故事！他俩啥结局也没有构思了。


End file.
